The present invention is directed in general to a temperature controller for a pyrolytic self-cleaning cooking oven and in particular to a multi-function oven thermostat which provides both bake temperature regulation and pyrolytic cleaning temperature regulation in response to a single temperature sensor.
Many prior art pyrolytic self-cleaning ovens utilize separate oven temperature sensors and corresponding sensor responsive thermostats for independent regulation of baking temperatures (approximately 100.degree.-500.degree. F.) and of a pyrolytic cleaning temperature (about 850.degree. F.). The use of a single oven temperature sensor thermally responsive over a range including both bake temperature and a pyrolytic cleaning temperature requires that the corresponding sensor responsive thermostat provide means for its calibration to both a range of baking temperatures and to a self-cleaning pyrolytic temperature. Such means for calibration should be provided in a simple and reliable manner.